1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm accessories and support devices such as bipods, and more particularly, relates to an assembly for attaching a bipod support to the forearm stock of a firearm. The bipod and mount assembly enables quick attachment and detachment of the bipod to the firearm without modification of the forearm stock of the firearm.
2. Background of the Invention
When shooting firearms, especially in stressful tactical situations, it is important that the firearm be maintained in a steady, stable position to insure accuracy of aim. Most shooters are not able to hold a firearm consistently in a set position without wavering, especially after the onset of fatigue resulting from strain on the shooter due to the size and weight of the firearm.
Accordingly, peripheral support devices have been used in conjunction with firearms since the early creation of firearms as a means of stabilizing a firearm to reduce vibration, wavering, etc., and to improve accuracy.
In the past, shooters have used everything from large stationary objects such as rocks and tree branches to forked sticks, shooting slings, bipods and tripods. Early bipod and tripod supports typically were somewhat crude strands that generally were bulky, inconvenient and difficult to use and typically were not easily adjustable. In more recent times, bipod supports have been developed that are compact and relatively lightweight and are mountable to the forearm stock of a firearm, such as a rifle, to make the bipods portable with the firearm. Most conventional bipod supports include a pair of legs that can be pivoted from an up position adjacent the firearm stock, to a down position engaging a support surface, with the legs also being extensible to adjust the height of the support.
One problem with conventional bipods has been the ability of the bipod to mount to most firearms without requiring the use of special mounting tools and the machining or modification of the firearm stock to accommodate the bipod. Additionally, most bipods are not designed for quick and easy attachment and release of the bipod from the firearm stock. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,678 discloses a bipod assembly that includes legs that are pivotable independently of one another for ease of adjustment, but which is not easily attached/detached from the firearm. Other types of conventional bipods offer varying types of mountings that can be fitted to various types of rifles without requiring modification or machining of the rifle stock. Harris Engineering, Inc. manufactures a series of bipod mounts for use with a variety of different firearms. However, these bipod mounts do not provide for the quick-release of the bipods from the firearm.
One of the most popular bipods on the market has been the Parker-Hale bipod assembly. This bipod includes a pair of telescoping legs attached to a mounting frame, and a mounting block for mounting the bipod to the firearm. The mounting block of the Parker-Hale bipod is releasably attached to the mounting frame of the bipod to enable quick attachment/release of the legs of the bipod from the firearm. The problem with the Parker-Hale bipod is that to mount the bipod to a firearm, the forearm stock of the firearm generally must be modified to mount a track or slide therein, along which the mounting block is received to mount the bipod to the firearm. Such modifications generally are expensive and often must be done by specialty gunsmiths and can mar the finish of the firearm.
When tracking moving targets, it is sometimes necessary to move the firearm muzzle horizontally or laterally, in a motion called “panning”; it may also be necessary to move the firearm muzzle vertically in a motion called “tilting”. If the shooter has settled on a non-level surface, it may also be necessary to rotate the firearm around the axis of the bore, in a motion called “canting.” Bipods of the prior art, being designed to steady a firearm, have not been well suited to controlling these three types of motion in a manner which lets the shooter easily respond to changing situations when in the field.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a bipod-mounting device for selectively attaching a bipod to a firearm adapted for use in changing situations, where the shooter may choose, for precision aiming, to have a stable support. Ideally, the attachment should not require extensive modification to the firearm such as machining of the forearm stock of the firearm. Preferably, a bipod-mounting device would also enable quick attachment and detachment of the bipod to the firearm.